All-Day Nightmare
All-Day Nightmare is the forty-second and final book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 2000, and was the last ''Goosebumps'' book in general released up until the Goosebumps Graphix book, Creepy Creatures in 2006. The cover artwork shows a werewolf trying to reach something way up in a tree. The werewolf already has made claw marks in the tree bark trying to climb it. Two other werewolves are on the ground with him. Blurb Rock a Bye-Bye! Whoa! You had terrible nightmares last night. Horrific images run through your head as you struggle to wake up.... But wait! This isn’t your bedroom. You’re stuck in some creepy old house and what’s worse you can’t even remember your own name! Do you sneak out the window or hide in the attic? If you leap, you’ll face the aliens who took away your memory. Better run before they re-zap you with that mind-ripper machine. Creeping up to the attic might be a better idea...if you don’t mind facing a hungry bunch of werewolves who think you look just like lunch! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Ghostwriter According to author Scott Westerfeld, All-Day Nightmare was (at least partially) ghostwritten for R. L. Stine. Westerfeld claims that this book is his work "My favorite of my own Goosebumps was 'All-Day Nightmare', an amnesia-based choose-you-own-adventure. What’s not to love?". Westerfeld is known to have ghostwritten many books early in his career, and he claims that he wrote five Give Yourself Goosebumps books A Decade of Freelance "Or maybe it’s that I used to ghostwrite Give Yourself Goosebumps, where “you” are always getting killed.". Scott Westerfeld has even signed copies of the book All-Day Nightmare ''Biblio: All-Day Nightmare (Give Yourself Goosebumps). It is unknown if Westerfeld's claims are valid; however, the ''Give Yourself Goosebumps series is known to have been the product of several ghostwriters with assistance from R .L. Stine Wikipedia: Goosebumps - Spin-off series. Plot After having had horrific dreams, you wake up and find yourself in a creepy old house you have never seen before. You realize that you have no memories and no idea who you are, where you are, or how you got here. A boy your age arrives and since he can't remember his name, you decide to call him Max. You discover that Max is in the exact same situation as you and had the same dream, but before you can figure out why, you hear someone knocking on a door below you. Story A You open the door and are instantly attacked by two huge guys in suits. You and Max manage to knock them out despite them being many times your size. The two of you search for clues to your identity and discover that you are secret agents involved in the production of a teleportation device called a Matter Slammer. But the men are still after you, and there's an enemy agent on the loose ... Story B You stay hidden, but try to sneak to the top of the stairs to see who was looking for you. You're confronted by a hunter commanding an army of mysterious dolls, all armed with silver weapons. This storyline involves you turning into a werewolf, and depending on your choices you can either join other werewolves to fight the hunters pursuing you; or join the hunters and try to find a cure for yourself. Side story C From story B, you don't look to see who is downstairs, and instead try to hide (either under a bed or by climbing out of a window.) You are subsequently ambushed by aliens that had abducted you, and have to find a way to escape them. List of endings There are twelve bad endings and nine good endings. Bad endings *You try to fight your way past a guard at the Matter Slammer Project complex. He throws you into an electrified fence, and you fry to death. In your last moments you remember that you and Max were secret agents and worked on a test of the Matter Slammer. The "guard" is an enemy agent who had orders to kill you. *Dr. Sloper sends you through the Matter Slammer, assuring you that it will restore your memories. But she shoots you far into the air, and you fall to your death. Just before you hit the ground she taunts you over the communicator. She is the enemy agent, and wanted you out of the way so she could steal the Matter Slammer technology for herself. *You and Max try to escape through the Matter Slammer, but the snake/dog creature jumps in at the same time as you. So you end up as a mutant hybrid of dog, snake and human. *You press a button marked PARA. It paralyzes you, and the men put you in the Matter Slammer. You and Max are now trapped in the same body with two heads. *The chief werewolf hunter promises to cure you, so you allow her to perform a magic ritual, but it turns you and Max into skunks (which is what she planned all along.) *The hunter shoots you with a silver arrow, and you turn into a werewolf. You and Max quickly realize you are werewolves, and that the reason you can't remember anything is because last night was a full moon. But silver is fatal to you, so you are killed. *You surrender to the werewolf hunter, who said she would cure you. But you're injured when some debris falls onto you. She decides that a wounded werewolf is too dangerous to live; and kills you with a silver arrow. *You try to help the werewolves by luring the hunters out into an empty space miles away. But then the full moon rises, and you and Max turn into werewolves. You are now surrounded by hunters about to kill you. *You and Max are cured of being werewolves - so the remaining werewolves eat you. *You trigger the self-destruct mechanism inside a spacecraft, and it blows up with you trapped inside. *Because you tried to destroy a flying saucer, the aliens decide humans can't be trusted. They plan to annihilate all of humanity, but keep you and Max alive to make you suffer more, so that you'll always carry the guilt of what you've done. *You're brainwashed and enslaved to the aliens. They gave you one of the memory helmets, which you'll use to brainwash your family and everyone else you come into contact with. Good endings *You press a button marked EMER. This was short for EMERGENCY, so paratroopers arrive and rescue you. *Dr. Sloper reveals herself to be the enemy agent, who wants to sell the Matter Slammer to a foreign government. She tries to use it to shoot you into the air so you will fall to your death. But she gets too close to the machine, and you end up shooting her ''into the air instead. Even though Max points out that you killed her, you feel it is justified as she was very dangerous. *You and Max turn into were-hawks and escape the cage you were in. *The hunters capture you, but you bite one of them, meaning he will turn into a were-hawk at the next full moon. You are triumphant about getting your revenge. *You turn all the hunters into werewolves and have a great night together bonding as a pack. When you wake up in the morning, you think it was a dream, and are glad it wasn't real. But then you see that it ''is ''real, and all the other werewolves are crowded into the room with you. *You wake up from your nightmare of being a werewolf. You're glad it isn't real, and that you were never human at all - you are (and always were) a regular wolf. *You wake up from what seems to be another nightmare, and find yourself in your bed at home. A piece of paper in your pocket indicates what has happened to you. You were abducted by the aliens, who erased your memories, but you were able to write down your story in time. *The aliens confess that they erased your memories, which are contained inside helmets. You and Max get your memories back, and others can also access your memories by putting on the helmets. You become rich and famous as the first people to prove an alien abduction. *Alternatively, you pick the wrong helmet, and end up with the memories of a bank robber who was also abducted by the aliens. Now that you have the alien zapper, you'll be able to commit many more robberies; and because you're a child, no one will ever suspect you. This is presented as a good ending because you are so happy about it. International releases Artwork GYGB-042.jpg|Cover artwork by Craig White. Trivia *Although werewolves have appeared in the ''Give Yourself Goosebumps series prior to this book, this is the first and only book where the idea of silver items being a threat to them is introduced. This is usually an accepted fact about werewolves. *At one point in Story A, the reader has to decide whether to use a map to figure out where they are or search the house for clues. If the reader chooses to search the house, they are sent to an unrelated page that has nothing to do with the storyline they are currently in. This is a continuity error, and the storyline where the reader searches the house is never continued. *The origin of the symbols in your dream changes according to the storyline you choose. *The premise of the reader having amnesia was previously used in It Came from the Internet. A similar idea was also used in Earth Geeks Must Go!. *Similarly to It's Only a Nightmare!, one ending reveals that the reader was actually an animal and their entire human life was just a dream. References in other Goosebumps media * In Goosebumps: The Game, there is an in-game achievement named "All-Day Nightmare", which can be earned if you finish the game in under 300 turns. References Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Aliens Category:Werewolves Category:Other Worlds Category:Secret Agents Category:Dreams Category:Books Released In 2000 Category:Covers by Craig White